


Untitled (Jason/Nicky)

by rsadelle



Category: Bourne Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd thought, in those days, that she was probably the only one who knew that he could laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Jason/Nicky)

"I'll come find you." He'd said it while they were in bed, before. He'd been creating an identity for her, one where she left Treadstone, left the Company, got married and had kids.

She'd thought, in those days, that she was probably the only one who knew that he could laugh.

"And what will you do while I make cupcakes for the PTA bake sale?" she'd asked him, laughing.

"I'll come find you," he'd said. "I'll be the mysterious stranger who moves into town and sets all the PTA moms' hearts aflutter."

She'd kept laughing. "It'll be a horrible scandal."

He'd laughed with her. "Worse than when little Jimmy Hawthorne's mom ran off with the football coach."

She'd laughed so hard then that he'd stopped so she could catch her breath.

When she'd been able to breathe again, she'd stroked her fingers across his collarbone and asked, "Would you really come find me?"

"I'll always come find you," he'd said.

They'd both known he was lying.

Now that she was on the run, which wasn't getting any easier, not really, and she knew Jason was still out there, she couldn't help but remember that conversation.


End file.
